


Snow Day

by jkateel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi thought his friends would want to hang out with him on Snow Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #25, "Snow," at the [ygodrabble](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/) LiveJournal community.

Tokyo, and subsequently, Domino, was not well-equipped to deal with the snow. Only a few inches had fallen before traffic came to an utter standstill and people were scurrying inside to avoid the terrible, cold drifting snowflakes that dotted their hair and jackets. Grandpa, recognizing very few people would be out in the weather, decided to keep the game shop closed for the day. He spent most of the morning declaring the snow to be mild, and regaled stories on how he spent his childhood walking 15 miles in the hail to get to school. He stopped when Yuugi's mother finally rolled her eyes and muttered he hadn't done that because no one went to school when he was a child.

It was Sunday — "Snow Day" his mother coined it, but Yuugi wasn't a fan of that name. He had never cared for snow days, because it had usually meant having to avoid snow balls aimed for his gut or being the only one not picked for a rowdy game of snow tag. Last year, he had simply stayed indoors, playing games by himself.

But Yuugi was hopeful this year, though. One of his friends would call — Jounouchi probably — asking him to go play in the snow or laugh at the motorists or chip in for hot chocolate. One of them had to. Yuugi was sure of it.

When noon rolled around and he hadn't heard from his friends, Yuugi felt that first twinge of self doubt and fear. _I thought this year would be different,_ a little voice said in the back of his mind. Yuugi tried to ignore it, but it kept at it. _I thought someone would call me and want to play. I thought my friends would want to hang out with me on Snow Day._

"Stop it," his other self ordered then, and Yuugi jumped. His other self looked him over, before shaking his head. "It's normally you who says this, partner, but don't lose faith in our friends."

Right on cue — disturbingly on cue, Yuugi thought — the phone rang. It was Jounouchi. "Yuug'!" he cried. "It's snowing!"

"Uh," Yuugi frowned. His other self smirked. "Yeah, Jounouch-kun. It's been snowing since this morning."

"I just woke up," his friend replied. "Whatcha' doing?"

Yuugi blinked. "I'm at my house, hanging out with Grandpa, my mum and other me. Why?"

"Because I'm going to call Honda, and tell him to get his butt out of bed. It's a snow day! We're having a snow ball fight and building snow men and doing a snow dance so it keeps snowing and school closes tomorrow."

"A snow dance?" his other self asked as Yuugi did the same to Jounouchi.

"Yeah! It's like a rain dance! Except for snow!"

"You've watched too many American films, Jounouch-kun," Yuugi said with a smile, and Jounouchi tutted.

"Call Anzu, 'kay, Yuug'? I'll get a hold of Honda and we'll meet at your place! See you soon!"

Yuugi was smiling and shaking his head when he hung up the phone. "I'm an idiot, other me."

"Our friends just slept in," his other self reassured with his own smile, and Yuugi laughed. He was stupid for doubting his friends, as if they'd forget about him on Snow Day.

"Come on, let's find me something to wear," Yuugi declared, his own version of saying thanks. (His other self _loved_ to dress him.) "Let's make this the best Snow Day ever, other me!"


End file.
